


IT'S A MENTAL BREAKDOWN

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Episode Tag: Der Namenlose Gegner, Gen, Humor, Roadtrip, Slice of Life, die Camper vom Freeman-Gelände
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Bob, writing in his travel diary:It’s day 12 of being on the road with the Campers. I don’t know how much more I can take. They’re driving me-Mina & Roxy:*to the tune of Final Countdown* IT’S A MENTAL BREAKDOWN!Skinny:*off key kazoo*Bob:insane.
Series: tumblr ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Kudos: 5





	IT'S A MENTAL BREAKDOWN

**Author's Note:**

> Wie vielleicht schon bekannt, sitze ich hinter dem [Drei Fragezeichen Incorrect Quotes Blog](https://drei-satzzeichen.tumblr.com) drüben auf tumblr, und zu einigen Zitaten habe ich kurze Mini-Fanfictions geschrieben. Und weil ich paranoid bin, sicher ich sie lieber auch auf diesem Wege noch einmal.
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/186537632688/drei-satzzeichen-bob-writing-in-his-travel)

Die bergige Landschaft flog vor dem Fenster dahin. Gerade ging die Sonne unter und tauchte die Welt in orangefarbenes Licht. Es hätte wirklich friedlich sein können.

War es aber nicht.

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Bob sich, was ihn eigentlich dazu getrieben hatte, die letzten drei Wochen seiner letzten Sommerferien nicht mit Justus und Peter am Strand zu verbringen, sondern stattdessen die Camper vom Freeman-Gelände auf ihren Roadtrip zu begleiten. Aber Roxy hatte so begeistert geklungen, als sie ihm davon erzählt hatte, und dann wieder, als sie ihn aus einer Laune heraus eingeladen hatte. Am Ende war es die vereinte Macht von Minas hoffnungsvollen Augen und Skinnys breiten Grinsen gewesen, der Bob erlegen war.

Die Klimaanlage summte auf voller Kraft vor sich hin, aber es war trotzdem stickig in dem alten Jeep. Josh fuhr, führte die kleine Kolonne aus drei Autos mit angehängten Wohnwagen an. Auf dem Beifahrersitz saß Paul, der sich gerade wieder in die Karte vertieft hatte. Sie hatten zwar kein wirkliches Ziel, aber eine ungefähre Ahnung, wo sie hin wollten, und gerade versuchte Paul heraus zu bekommen, wo sie über Nacht ihre Zelte aufschlagen konnten.

Auf der Kopfstütze hockte Mr Bill, Pauls Leguan, das einzige Lebewesen, dass er genauso sehr liebte wie Roxy, und mampfte an einem Salatblatt.

Mina, Roxy, Skinny und Bob hatten sich auf die Rückbank gedrängt – eigentlich war die nur für drei Personen ausgelegt, aber das störte niemanden besonders.

Das Radio war vor ein paar Tagen kaputt gegangen, sodass sie während der Fahrt für ihre eigene Unterhaltung sorgen mussten.

Und im Moment sangen Roxy und Mina lauthals „It‘s a mental breakdown!“ zur Melodie von _Final Countdown_ , während Skinny sie schief auf dem Kazoo begleitete, das er an einem der ersten Abende von Steve geklaut hatte. Paul hatte schon dreimal versucht, es aus dem Fenster zu werfen, aber bisher hatten Skinnys lange Arme es immer gerade so aus seiner Reichweite halten können.

„Und jetzt alle!“, forderte Skinny Bob, Josh und Paul in einer kurzen Atempause auf.

„Ja, kommt schon!“, unterstützte Mina ihn. Ihr fröhliches Lachen und Skinnys Grinsen gaben erneut den Ausschlag.

Mit einem Seufzen schlug Bob sein Reisetagebuch zu, in dem er gerade geschrieben hatte, und stieg im nächsten Refrain mit ein.

Diese Leute würden ihn noch mal wahnsinnig machen.

Und er genoss jede Sekunde.


End file.
